1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational and exercise apparatus, and specifically to a spotting deck for use with a trampoline.
2. Prior Art
In the use of trampolines for recreational and exercise purposes, it is often desirable that instructors and users be able to stand at a level coplanar with the resilient jumping surface of the trampoline. In order to save time between users, it is desirable that the next user in sequence be able to immediately step onto the resilient surface after the first user has completed his or her time on the trampoline. Such entry onto the surface is more quickly facilitated if the second user can be waiting at a level substantially coplanar with the jumping surface, rather than having to mount the surface from ground level after the first user is finished.
From an instructional point of view, it is also desirable that students be able to view the trampoline user at a level substantially coplanar with the jumping surface, in order to better recognize good and bad technique. Instructors also employ various teaching apparatus, which is best effectuated when the instructors can be situated on a level with the user. One such instructional device is a belt which is worn by the trampoline user, said belt having two ropes pivotally attached thereto at either side, the other ends of the ropes being held by instructors or other students at each end of the trampoline. Such a device aids the beginning trampoline user in learning elementary trampoline gymnastics, and also lessens the possibility of injury due to an errant bounce, by allowing the rope-holders to keep the user in the center of the jumping surface.
A number of so-called viewing or spotting decks have been employed in the past in an attempt to effectuate the above goals.
The most common means currently employed of providing a coplanar viewing or instructional surface is the use of an independent structure which is situated adjacent to the trampoline. Such structures generally consist of a flat rigid surface, generally of rectangular shape and having dimensions of several feet in width. The surface is covered with a shock absorbing foam material, which is in turn covered with a tear resistant vinyl. The flat surface is supported on a tubular steel frame which is constructed so as to dispose the viewing surface coplanar with the resilient jumping surface of the trampoline. Any number of such viewing surfaces can be moved adjacent to the trampoline, to completely or partially surround the trampoline. Because such viewing structures are not integrally formed with the trampoline, they must be purchased, transported, assembled, and stored separately. In addition, when used with a non-rectangular shaped trampoline, such as a circle or an octagon, the rectangular viewing surfaces do not surround the trampoline, allowing gaps to be present between the viewing surface and the trampoline frame.
A rectangular trampoline, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,009, employs covering material on the springs, but no spotting deck is embodied in the structure. Standing on such material covering the springs, of course, dampens the resiliency of the jumping surface, thereby lessening the height which the user can obtain using such a trampoline.
Trampolines known in the art are generally categorized as one of two types, the first being "institutional" trampolines which are generally of expensive and elaborate construction and frequently have non-rigid side rails which are hinged at a midpoint so that the trampoline can be collapsed and folded for storage. The supporting structure for such trampolines also employs a hinge or latch mechanism to allow the supporting structure to be moved against the remainder of the trampoline frame for storage. The other general type of trampoline is the so-called "backyard" trampoline which is generally of a rigid, non-bendable construction and must be disassembled for storage rather than folded. Such trampolines are generally of a simpler construction than the institutional trampolines and it is a problem in the art to provide an end viewing or spotting deck which can be easily attached to such a backyard trampoline which preserves the relatively simple construction of the trampoline and thereby does not appreciably add to the substantially lower cost of such backyard trampolines in comparison to institutional trampolines.